Thoughts
by Going places
Summary: Love makes even the most contradicted people think. First multi-chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

It's 3 a.m. when he wakes, to the unfamiliar scent of lemon and cinnamon and the feeling of something soft on his chest. He opens his eyes slowly and the first thing he sees is red hair splayed across his chest and a porcelain colored arm wrapped around his waist. He couldn't help but smirk at the girl, the girl who had managed to worm her way into his life in the space of just a few hours. He had never felt so, what was the word, connected to anyone ever. She was different in a good way. He had enjoyed talking to her and it intrigued that she was actually able to keep up with his witty banter.

He turns his head slowly to look out the window, careful not to wake the girl sleeping soundly next to him. He froze as he heard her shuffle and snuggle closer into him and inhale sharply. He couldn't help but feel warm at her actions, sure he had been with his very fair share of women but none of them had spent hours trying to get to know him, none of them had ever spent the night and none of them had ever accused him of being a teleshopper, he had to laugh to himself at the last part. But this girl had done all those things and more and he couldn't help but smirk (or was it maybe a smile) at the thought.

His mind started to wander, to what it would be like to wake up every morning to smell of cinnamon and lemon and to that same pale hand wrapped around his waist and maybe even seeing a diamond ring on her left ring finger someday, at that thought he stopped his train of thought. What was he doing ? Thinking about stuff like that, and with a girl he had only for a few hours. Was he falling for her ? No, he was Jacob Palmer, he didn't fall girls, girls fell for him.  
But he couldn't help his mind from wandering again, he sees a future with the girl who had kissed him in the middle of a bar, with everyone watching. Oh, yeah she was different alright.

He turns his head towards the clock again and realises that it's nearing 7 a.m. now. Had he really been thinking for that long ? Shaking his head and smirking lightly and rolling over onto his side, careful not to wake the sleeping red head next to him.

He hopes to catch a few more hours of sleep but not before coming to a conclusion that he had always thought that he could by himself happiness but now he's starting to see it from a different perspective, a perspective that includes red hair and the smell of lemon and cinnamon.

Ok please tell me if I should continue this ?  
Since it's my first multi-chapter fic, I'm not planning on making it too long.  
So yeah please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I was busy with exams and then I went on holidays. Well anyways here's the chapter I hope you like and review.

The sunlight streaming in through the large windows is what wakes her up. She sighs contently, burrowing deeper into the sheets. The events of last time come rushing back to her; how she had marched up to the hot guy who hit on her at the bar Jacob, she had to remind herself) kissed him, and gone home with him. Nothing had happened of course, the night had ended in PG-13 rated, she didn't mind. Pillow talking with Jacob had actually been a lot of fun, he was sarcastic and suavely smooth which made the conversations challenging and she had always loved a challenge.

With a sigh, she attempts to remove Jacob's arm from around her waist, he efforts are in vain, he just tightens his grip on her. She's so close to him, he smells like "Old Fashion"(what did he do, bathe in the stuff) and bitter oranges. It's a strangely comforting smell, a smell she could get used to waking up to. Suddenlyshe remembers that he is still shirtless, she feels her face heat up and knows that she's the color of tomatoes.

Jacob shifts slightly, and loosens his grip on her, just enough for her to slip out of bed. She starts to look for her dress and finds it neatly layed on a chair, she slips it on just as Jacob wakes up. " And where might you be going ? " he asks, stretching lazily.  
"W-w-well, I just thought that I should get going." She stammers out nervously. He raises an eyebrow at this, did last night not mean anything to her ? Picking up on what he was suggesting with his expression, her face of surprice quicly turns to one of happiness.

" You mean you want me to stay ?" She asks. " Well, yeah. Plus I still need to show you what a tom cat I am in the sack." He tells her jokingly, eyes glinting mischieviously. She laughs and shakes her head. " Alright then, sleeping beauty get up, you can make me breakfast. Oh and do you mind zipping me up ?" "Here." Getting up and out of the bed, he throws her something, one of his shirts and a pair of boxer shorts. " Probably, more comfy than your dress." "Thanks" she heads towards the bathroom to change.

She looks at herself in the mirror, the shirt smelled just like him, intoxicating and reached almost to her knees and the shorts kept falling down. She didn't mind his clothes were soft and comfy adshe had a feeling that this thing with Jacob was going somewhere. He was amazing, smart, funny in his own twisted way but best of all he made her feel beautiful and safe and that was something noone had ever managed to do.

She smiled and headed downstairs.

Well how was it ? Tell me what you think.

I will update soon.

Thanks ;)


End file.
